The embodiment relates to a headlight apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
In general, a halogen lamp or a gas discharge lamp has been mainly used as a light source of the headlight of a vehicle.
Since the halogen lamp represents red-based colors having the color temperature of about 3200 k and has the life span of up to 1000 hours, the halogen lamp has been continuously issued in the related fields.
In contrast, since the gas discharge lamp has the color temperature of about 4300K, the gas discharge lamp substantially represents white color. In addition, since the gas discharge lamp has the long life span, the gas discharge lamp is mainly used for a luxury car even though the price of the gas charge lamp is high.
Meanwhile, since the light emitting diode (LED) has the color temperature of about 5500K almost approximating to that of the sunlight to cause the least eye fatigue to a human, the LED has been spotlighted as the light source of a headlamp of a vehicle recently.
In addition, the size of the LED is minimized to increase the design free degree, and has an economic feasibility due to the semi-permanent life span.
Recently, as an adaptive front lighting system (AFLS) has been employed, a driving unit is installed in the lamp. Accordingly, the direction to irradiate the light is changed according to the moving direction of the vehicle, so that the sight of a driver is widened when the driver drives at night.
In general, the headlamp includes a light source having the fixed brightness to generate the light having the fixed brightness.
Accordingly, a scheme of changing the brightness of light emitted from the headlamp or changing the distance of emitting the light according to the driving conditions has been sought.